SICK
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: Kalau biasanya Sanae yang memperhatikan kesehatan Tsubasa hingga ia selalu sehat, nah bagaimana jika Sanae yang sakit? Apa yang dilakukan Tsubasa? Read and Review please xD


CT belongs to Yoichi Takahashi

SICK belongs to Chappy Ruki Oguri

.

.

Tsubasa Ozora memandang ke luar jendela bis yang akan membawanya pulang ke apartemennya di Barcelona. Wajahnya tampak tenang. Namun perasaannya begitu cemas. Bagaimana tidak? Sore tadi setelah pertandingan dia mendapat telepon dari Ibu Pinto yang mengabarkan bahwa istrinya sedang sakit.

"_Hallo Tsubasa. Maaf sebelumnya aku menelponmu tiba-tiba. Namun sepertinya kau harus tahu."_

"_Eh. Iya. Ada apa Ibu Pinto?"_

"_Sudah dua hari ini Sanae tidak enak badan. Dia melarangku memberitahumu. Dia tidak ingin membuatmu cemas serta tidak fokus di pertandingan. Dia menolak untuk minum obat. Katanya dia hanya butuh banyak minum air putih saja."_

_Ah. iya. Sanae memang tidak suka obat._

"_Baik. Terimakasih informasinya, Ibu Pinto. Aku yang akan menghubungi Sanae."_

Kali ini pandangannya beralih ke ponsel flip putih miliknya. Dibuka ponsel itu dan mulai dia mencari nomor istrinya.

"Hallo." Suaranya berat. Dia memang sedang sakit. Pikir Tsubasa.

"Hai, sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang tiduran. Kenapa?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh aku menelpon istriku,ha?"

"Hem. Ini tidak biasa kau menelponku jam segini."

"Oh. Begitukah?"

Dia diam. Aku mendengar nafasnya berat. Sepertinya dia sedang dalam kondisi flu berat.

"Sudah makan?"

"Sudah. Aku baru saja makan roti."

"Kenapa hanya makan roti?"

"Aku sedang ingin makan roti,Tsubasa."

"Em. Mau aku bawakan apa?"

"Heh? Maksudnya? Kau tidak sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kan?"

"Memang tidak boleh aku pulang untuk bertemu istriku?"

"Bukan begitu,Tsubasa. Kau kan baru saja ada pertandingan. Kenapa kau tidak memikirkan fisikmu ? kau bisa sakit."

Tsubasa di seberang sana hanya tersenyum. Dia paham betul dengan kekhawatiran sang istri jika Tsubasa sakit atau sejenisnya.

"Aku tidak akan sakit jika aku bertemu denganmu."

Dia diam.

"Aku akan segera sampai. Kau mau aku bawakan apa?"

"Tidak usah membawakanku apa-apa."

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku."

"Iya. Terimakasih, Tsubasa."

.

.

.

Akhirnya Tsubasa sampai juga di apartementnya. Dia mengeluarkan kunci rumah cadangan yang dia bawa. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu istrinya yang sedang istirahat.

"Tadaima." Salamnya.

Namun tidak ada jawaban.

Dilihatnya lampu ruang tengah yang menyala. Mungkin Sanae sedang di sana. Pikirnya.

Benar. Istrinya yang cantik itu sedang tiduran di sofa depan televisi menggunakan selimut tebal. Dia memejamkan mata. Nafasnya sangat terdengar.

Lalu Tsubasa mendekat ke arah Sanae. Dipegangnya dahi sang istri. Demam. Dasar keras kepala. Kondisi demam tinggi begini masih tidak mau minum obat. Gerutunya dalam hati.

Menyadari dahinya ada yang menyentuh, Sanae perlahan membuka matanya.

"Ah. Tsubasa. Kau sudah sampai?"

"Sudah minum obat?"

"Aku tidak mau minum obat. Aku tidak suka."

"Tapi kau demammu tinggi begini."

Sanae menarik selimutnya sampai ke leher.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Sanae mengangguk.

"Kita pindah ke kamar saja."

Tsubasa mengangkat tubuh Sanae ala bridal style. Sanae yang menyadari itu hendak protes dengan apa yang dilakukan Tsubasa.

"Ah. tung.. uhuk..Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

Namun Tsubasa tidak mendengarkan kata Sanae.

"Jangan banyak bicara."

Dengan hati-hati,Tsubasa menggendong Sanae menuju ke kamar agar Sanae bisa beristirahat lebih nyaman.

Diturunkannya dengan hati-hati tubuh Sanae.

"Ah. terimakasih, Tsubasa."

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau sedang sakit."

"Hem. Aku tidak mau membuatmu kepikiran."

"Jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sanae dengan suara berat dan nafas yang terdengar. Dia kini sedang menggunakan mulutnya untuk bernafas karena flu berat yang sedang ia alami sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas dengan hidung.

"Aku ambilkan obat dan air minum."

Kali ini Sanae tidak mau ada perdebatan kecil antara dia dan Tsubasa. Dia tahu persis kondisi suaminya saat ini. Pasti suaminya ini masih dalam kondisi lelah setelah pertandingan dan itu bisa memicu amarah besar jika membantah perkataan Tsubasa. Meskipun Tsubasa belum pernah sekalipun marah padanya, tapi Tsubasanya juga manusia bukan? Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanya pasrah dan menurut.

.

.

.

Tsubasa sudah datang kembali. Kali ini dia hanya memakai kaos biru polos yang tidak terlalu ketat. Jaket timnya telah ia lepas. Dia datang membawa obat dan air putih segelas.

Diletakkannya di atas meja. Kini ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Membantu sang istri untuk duduk agar bisa minum obat. Diambilnya kembali obat dan air minum. Lalu diserahkannya ke tangan Sanae. Namun sebelum Sanae menerimanya tiba-tiba...

"Huek..."

"Eh. Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka baunya."

Tsubasa hanya tersenyum. Ternyata istrinya ini memang tidak suka obat.

"Tahan nafasmu jika kau tidak suka baunya. Lalu masukkan ke mulutmu."

Dengan wajah cemberut, Sanae mengambil obat di tangan Tsubasa. Dan segera melemparkannya ke mulutnya dan segera meminum air putih agar tidak merasakan pahit.

"Anak pintar." Kata Tsubasa sambil mengacak-acak poni Sanae.

"Jangan paksa aku lagi untuk meminum obat."

"Makanya cepat sembuh. Sudah sekarang tidur, istirahat agar kau baikan besok. Aku akan menjagamu."

"Kau juga harus tidur. Kau pasti lelah setelah pertandingan."

"Iya."

Tsubasa mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sanae.

"Masih kedinginan?"

"Un."

Tsubasa menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Sanae dan dirinya. Serta tak lupa memeluk erat sang istri.

"Sekarang sudah hangat." Kata Sanae tersenyum.

"I miss you,Tsubasa." Ucap Sanae pelan. Namun Tsubasa masih bisa mendnegarnya.

"I miss you too. Oyasumi."

.

.

Sanae telah tertidur lelap. Namun ternyata Tsubasa masih terjaga. Dia membelai pucuk kepala sang istri. Sesekali ia menciumnya.

'Dasar keras kepala.' Batin Tsubasa.

Dilihatnya ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip di atas meja pertanda ada pesan atau mungkin panggilan tak terjawab. Tsubasa meletakkan kepala Sanae yang sedari tadi bertumpu pada tangannya dengan pelan. Dia mulai meraih ponselnya yang ada di meja.

Ternyata benar ada banyak pesan dan sederet panggilan tak terjawab dari pelatihnya.

_**Besok ada latihan tambahan. Aku harap istrimu segera sembuh dan kau bisa ikut tambahan latihan besok.**_

Tsubasa belum mau membalasnya. Dia bingung harus membalas apa. Satu sisi latihannya untuk persiapan pertandingan yang akan diadakan tiga hari lagi begitu penting. Namun di sisi lain Sanae sedang sakit. Dia tidak pernah melihat Sanae yang sakit hingga seperti sekarang ini. Biasanya istrinya itu selalu menjaga kesehatannya dengan baik. Tapi sekarang kondisinya berbeda. Padahal hanya sakit flu dan batuk tapi karena istrinya itu keras kepala tidak mau minum obat jadi beginilah sakitnya. Parah. Sanae juga penting. Dia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan istrinya itu hanya karena sakit flu dan batuk. Apa yang akan dikatakan ayah mertuanya yang sangat protektif dengan anak perempuannya itu jika tahu kalau anak kesayangannya sedang sakit dan Tsubasa lebih mementingkan pertandingannya.

Maka dari itu Tsubasa memilih untuk tetap tinggal di rumah hingga kondisi istrinya mulai membaik. Toh pertandingan akan ada tiga hari lagi bukan?

Setelah cukup matang dengan pemikiran dan keputusan-keputusannya, Tsubasa meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja dan kembali memperhatikan sang istri yang sedang tertidur lelap. Nafas Sanae masih saja terdengar keras. Namun Tsubasa bersyukur karena istrinya mau meminum obat darinya.

Tsubasa belai kembali pucuk kepala sang istri dan mengecup keningnya.

"Selamat tidur. Cepat sembuh ya." Bisiknya.

.

.

.

Ciymii's Curcol

Hmm...ini cerita aneh banget menurut ciymii ya..

Inspirasinya waktu dulu ciymii sakit flu berat banget. Dan baru bisa ngelarin ini cerita hari ini. Wkwkwk

Boleh dong review-nya?

Thank youuu


End file.
